Hear my plea
by DixieGrayson
Summary: Richard Graysons parents are dead and he was given to Bruce Wayne...a man who hates him. All he wants is to fly over the rainbow, but thats not posibble. until he finally meets someone who believes in him. I'm bringing something new to fanfic here...Daddy!Wally/dick Father/son Mummy!artemis/dick Mother/son. SPITFIRE T for language. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anarchy reigns will be updated soon peeps, promise. But rebellion will not be updated, there was not enough reviews so I'm leaving it as a one-shot. If 5 people want an update I will. I write because I enjoy it, and I hope others enjoy what I like to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'( **

* * *

Richard P.O.V

'Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?' I've often pondered this question. What I wouldn't give to escape this life, to leave it all behind, to fly. My mother asked her ex-fiancée to take me in on her deathbed; he had no option to say no. Now I'm stuck in a house with a man who hates my guts. I just wish I could fly away, but wishing doesn't have an affect. My whole life rests on the wings of a dream that will never come true. I realise that now more than ever as I watch the birds fly past my window. I have tried living a good life, but life has never been good in return. I kneel by my bed and pray aloud, as my mother would do every night before bed. "Give me wings so that I may fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky, someday soon I know where you'll be, I need one friend in the universe…who believes in me". "Richard! Your suppose to be in bed your interrupting my evening!" As I hear the man clambering up the stairs I let a single tear fall from my eye and I whisper "please believe in me".

* * *

**A:N: Not depressing at all. Thank you for reading. This is not a one shot.**

**DixieGrayson**

**xx**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers. I write for fun and if that makes other people happy, then I am happy to J Did anyone recognise my quotes in the last story, if so let me know J DADDY!WALLY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kid Flash P.O.V

Its pretty hard being a sidekick. Now at first I thought this kid was an uncontrollable brat, who Bruce was struggling to raise. However, that was until I met him, the kid did what ever Bruce said with out saying a word, in fact he never even talked he just trained.

My previous point was proved today when I came home, wait for it, aged up. Un–smegging believable, Robin is going to have a field day on this. That's why I'm here looking for uncle Barry in the watchtower. "Calling all leaguers, Robin has ran away from home, if he is seen he is sent straight to me for punishment" This is the fifth time in a month; his punishment usually includes extra training poor little guy. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a shadow moving. "Robin is that you?" No answer, I crouch down to his height. "Rob its me KF, your bro" he finally steps out the shadow "W-Wally, what happened to you?" It's weird I've never thought of him this way before, but he looks like a little kid who needs protecting, even though he's 13. "Nothing Rob, look at you your soaked" I help him take his cape off "why did you run away huh? You know I'm going to Have to hand you into Batman you know and-" "Wally please don't, I'm invisible to him, I-I just want to find a home where I'm loved, please!" I feel a sigh coming on taking his mask off. "well only if you don't tell uncle Barry about this". I jester to myself, he nods "come on why don't me and you go to a nice hotel how does that sound?" He smiles nodding, I see him trying to suppress a yawn, I pick him up "yes finally I can pick you up midget boy" I look at him only to see him fast asleep on my shoulder…uncle Barry can wait until tomorrow. Right now my friend needs me.

* * *

**A/n and there you have it, hope to get all storys up soon J**

**DixieGrayson**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is going to be fluffy. Oh and if anyone can guess which musical the prayer from chapter one came from you get to tell me what to do for a chapter! anyway enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: ...ain't nobody got time for dat...okay okay fine I don't own young Justice**

* * *

Wally P.O.V

We've been all over the place looking for a decent hotel to stay in. Well I say we, what I actually mean is that I've carried a sleeping bird everywhere looking for a place to stay (walking, i might add. I can't really speed with a kid in my arms). I'm his best mate, is it wierd that I think he looks adorable?...yes West, yes it is. Damn that agey uppy machine, it must have had side affects. You know while walking around i've realised something, when you've got someone this small and fragile you've got to take care of it...I'm starting to sound like a parent. That is messed up.

It hasn't stopped raining since the start of the search for the long-lost decent (but slightly cheaper than average) hotel. Robs soaked, I'm soaked, hell even that dog is soaked. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Theres a JLA safe house up the road. No one will notice us there. I walk in after punching in my special access code. As im taking my coat off I see two sapphire eyes blink open "W-Wally where are we" "we're somewhere safe rob" I felt like i needed to say some thing like that. God he looks tired...and pale...and shaking "Rob are you cold?" "No, I'm boiling" Okay now i have a sick little bird on my hands. "Go upstairs to bed Rob, there's usually spare pajamas. Get yourself in and i'll bring you up a drink okay dude?" "you're not my dad" He starts going upstairs. he's right I'm not his dad...so why am I so concerned about him. Because I'm his best friend, that's why...it's Gotta be.

By the time I get upstairs he's already fast asleep...in the double bed. Dude there's a kids bed, why didn't he take that. I go to move him but i made a fatal mistake. I looked at his face "you Richard Grayson are a lucky bastard" I chuckle softly to myself. After changing into some pajamas i get into the bed. What?! I'm sure as hell not having the kids bed. I settle down and feel Rob curl up to my side, I can't suppress my smile "night Robster" I ruffle his hair "Noapte de noapte tati" I have no idea what that means. But he's asleep he's probably talking nonsense.

* * *

**A/N; I know Dicks first language is Romani not Romanian, but Romanian is the closest thing i could translate. Thanks for reading Peeps, remember the competiton! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow thank you soooo much guys, this fics gone better than expected. over 1100 views last month and this month (so in two days) 695 so thanks, you guys are so whelming! competition still stands from last chapter. And to my reviewers, you guys are asterous!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the spelling mistakes. I'm not Batman, I can't afford to own yj...or am i lying 0_o**

* * *

The next morning...

Wally P.O.V

I've been up for a couple of hours and just watching TV, i was going to wake Rob up but he looked so ill I felt mean doing it. I think the poor little guys got flu. I hear a happy theme tune spark up on the TV. I'm a thirty odd year old bloke I really should not be watching sponge bob square pants. It's just wrong on so many levels. Then again so is l=having your best mate curled up to your side. He was adorable though...I've done it again havent I, i keep saying wierd stuff like that...i blame the government. After all uncle Barry's an adult and that's what he does whenever anything bad happens. I glance at the clock on the wall. 12:30 pm...maybe its time to get dressed and wake Robin up. "I wonder". I look around the kitchen and find what I had been looking for I hold it up triumphantly. Now...how do i cook this thing. I walk to the cupboard and find a tin opener. People have obviously wanted chicken soup before. I pour out the mush into a bowl, I'm not gonna lie. It looks like baby food. I hope it's not out of date. I heat up the ba-i mean soup and put it on a tray with a glass of orange juice and go upstairs with it.

* * *

On my way I almost fall up the stairs. but I steady myself and nothing spills. Wally 1, stairs 0. I walk across the landing and slip on a petal, an actual freaking petal off a pot plant. But being the epic guy I am I steady myself Wally 1, pot plant 0. I've made it through the danger zone and to the room Robins sleeping in. I walk into the door...and it hurt. Door 1, Wally 0. I'm about to curse at the door when I'm greeted with an adorable sight, that makes all my troubles go away (okay now I'm scaring myself). There on the big double bed is Rob looking sick as hell curled up hugging a pillow, it must be in lou of a teddy bear. I walk over and sit n the bed next to rob and set the tray down on the floor for a second. I move the hair out of Robs eyes just in time to see them slowly blink open, revealing Robbin egg blue orbs. "hey Robbie how you feeling?" Wow that was gentler than I ever intended...or knew I could do. He sneezes and looks sorry for himself, I keep stroking the bangs out of his face "not good then huh? hey i brought you breakfast...well, lunch" I pull the tray up and rest it on his lap gently as he sits up rubbing his eye with his fist slowly. I never noticed how small his hands were. "eat up some of that then you can go back to sleep okay?" he slowly picks up his spoon, i'll take that as a yes. After three mouthfuls he pushes the tray off his lap. "come on just a few more mouthfuls" God that made me sound like a parent so i add hastily "bro" "Wally I'm not hungry" Oh hell no he's not getting away with that, his voice may sound scratchy but it is still defiant! "come on i'll help ya" I get under the covers and pull the little bird onto my lap "Wally this is wierd" "i don't care, you need to eat" I put my arms around him and grab the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. I get some of the mush on the spoon and bring it to my ips and blow on it, don't want my little bird burning himself. "open wide" he doesn't "come on" He opens his mouth and I put the soup in it "good lad Robin, only a couple more spoons" A couple of spoons my ass he finished the whole bowl! well I say whole bowl, I did tease him a bit taking the spoon and putting it in my mouth a couple of times. I mean i've had my flu jab so it can't hurt me. "you done little guy" He nods tiredly "well come on why don't we go watch some tv then?" I feel him nod against my chest. I pick him up wrapping one of the blankets round him and carry the poorly Bird down stairs. Justice league safe houses has every thin I guy could ever need trust me.

I sit down on the sofa with robin on my lap. I don't know why but this just feels so...right. okay now i sound like I have a crush on him. But I don't feel that kind of love. It's the type that like people explain when they have a kid, and know they depend on them for safety, and comfort...oh god, I need to get it into my head. I'm. not. His. Dad.

I look up from Rob and see the cartoons finished...how long did my little mental monologue last exactly? I look down at robin to make sure he's okay, but he's more than okay. He's fast asleep. Thats when I notice, i'm gently rocking him, my 13-year-old best friend...thats when it his me. He never really did look his age. He was always to short, he always acted to childish. Then a crazy idea springs to mind, what if all this time Batman made him lie about his age, so that the leaguers didn't think it was so bad when Robin began to work. What if Batman injected him with extra hormones to make him age faster and grow quicker. I run to the computer still holding Rob and log on, I find a newspaper article from the day of his parents deaths. I read through with all these what ifs running through my mind until my eyes lay on a new piece of information. And a new what if pops up. What if Richard Grayson wasn't 9 when his parents died...what if he was four, and now he's only 8...it would explain so much. I read that piece of information again:

**'Arial artists John and Mary Grayson were murdered today, and left behind them was an orphaned four-year old boy, with no one left for him but a comatose uncle. Who will take this little boy in? Why billionaire Bruce Wayne of course...'**

The astonished look on my face doesn't leave. I then look down at the sleeping bird. All this time he kept it a secret. The injections and drugs must have hurt like hell...no boy should have to put up with that, in fact no human alive should. He's not going back to that place, even if I have to stay an adult forever, he is not going back. I pick my phone up and make a call "hey, we need a place to stay..."

* * *

**A/N: well i hope you liked it, and I have a question. Soon I'm going to have a mother figure enter the story would you rather it be:**

**A) Artemis**

**B) Babs **

**c) Zatanna**

**I personally would prefer Babs, two red heads work and there's a lot I could do with it, but you guys decide :)**

**Til next time**

**dixiegrayson xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay so I made this chapter and then my new computer deleted it,so I rewrote it and it did it again! so I'm sorry if its bad but I'm trying my best to rewrite it from memory so go easy on me please. And the competition winner is...Announced in this chapter :) Hope you like chapter 5 take 2!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ there would be no time skip, no death and NO Zatanna, so no, I do not own Young justice**

* * *

**Wally P.O.V**

"and why should I help you West? Infact no let me rephrase that, what have you done West?" Yep, that's definitely Roy, he's not a morning person, I glance at my watch...and it would appear he's not an afternoon person either. "Don't use that tone with me Roy Harper" Dude...did I actually Just say that? "...Wally what the hell did you and Dick do this time?" I hadn't even mentioned Rob. Actually while i'm thinking of the baby bird, I look down at him, still rocking him and pull the blanket round him tighter and up to his chin. I sigh deeply. Okay here goes... "Iwasonamissionandmeandtheteamwerehitbythiswierdra ything,Iwokeupinthemedbayaloneandfoundiwas...diffe rentsoiwenttothewatchtowertofindunclebarrybutifoun drobandhewasscaredandiwasscaredoftellingunclebarry soweranawayandhesillandweneedaplacetostayandi'llte llyoutherestofthenewsatyourplace." **(1)** "But Wally I can't be bothered to tidy the spare rooms up!" "I don't care Roy, tidy them up or there will be the trouble" "WTH man you can't tell me what to do-" I hang up. Right now I don't need to hear pathetic excuses from a stroppy teen...wow uncle Barry eat your heart out. It is only now that I can hear Robins sniffles, I look down and a thought occurs...he's going to wake up soon...and he'll be hungry (well even if he's not, I am!) I speed to the kitchen. However, I try not to wake the boy as I switch him to my hip while rummaging through the fridge and I spot exactly what I was looking for. I hear a yawn and see Dicks eyes slowly open "hey kiddo, nice nap?" "i'm to old for naps Wally, and you know it"...I beg to differer, when I was 8 I still napped. "yeah, Yeah" I sit Robs down on the kitchen counter, leaning down to his eye level hands on my knees. "I found some Jelly in the fridge if you want it" **(2) **"I'm not 8 Wally" He has a nervous chuckle to himself. I sigh...I've got to tell him. "Robin...Dick...I know about the experiments" He suddenly tenses, but I can see he's trying to hide it. "well I didn't know you we're in my chemistry lessons" He and I both know he knows that I know the truth. I pull myself up onto the counter next to him "...Did they hurt?" He deliberates lying, but then looks up into my eyes, I can see salty tears sparkling. "...No, it w-would happen when I w-was asleep...G-gradually over the course o-of a year" At this point he breaks down. I pull him onto my lap...heavy eight year old (I joke when i'm scared, nervous, uncomfortable or sad by the way...i'm not a heartless Jerk) He sobs loudly and I can feel the tears begin to stain my shirt. The sobs subside down. "I-I'm sorry Wally" "Sorry for what? Being the bravest-" How do you praise an 8 year old? "little soldier I've ever seen!" I close my eyes waiting for his reaction. When one doesn't come I crack one eye open and look down at him...he's staring out into space...but smiling proudly. I kiss the top of his head. "Now how's about that Jelly huh?" He looks up smiling excitedly. "With whipped cream?" "Well if you're good..." "I will be, honest!" "well okay then" I smile cheesily. I've come to a conclusion, I'm not his Dad...but for a while he's my son and I will do every thing in my power to keep him safe.

* * *

2 hours later

The watchtower.

Artemis P.O.V

Wally's Missing. Robin's missing. I'm the only other member of the team who's aged up. That means I'm telling the bat what went wrong. Before I know it im knocking on Batman's door. Shit. "enter"...Okay this wasn't the best idea. You know Wally's a weirdo and I hate him...but at the same time I love im. But he's always with Robin, and I don't know why but Robin always strikes me as someone I just need to hug, who needs someone to look after him. "I said ENTER"...Maybe this isn't the best time to tell bats. What do I tell him? I'm now a 30 odd year old woman who is missing the boy...Man of her dreams...and a Boy who she could quite happily consider her own (well I mean, I wish when I have kids they're like him). I go through the zeta and into dark Gotham when my phone rings, I pick up. "...we need someone who has...maternal instinct" "WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1):I was on a mission and me and the team were hit by this weird ray thing, I woke up in the med bay alone and found I was...different so I went to the watchtower to find uncle Barry but I found rob and he was scared and I was scared of telling uncle Barry so we ran away and he's ill and we need a place to stay and I'll tell you there's to of the news at your place**

**(2): In Britain it's Jelly in the USA I have a feeling its gello, might be wrong but that's what my mate said. sorry if it is wrong.**

**sorry if it was bad, if you want anything seen in the next chapter just tell me. Let me know what you think!**

**dixiegrayson xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm in love with this story and the fluff level**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but da' bunny B:3 - that was a bunny btw **

Artemis P.O.V

Well that was not what I expected to hear and why is his voice slurring, Oh God tell me he's not drunk. "Wally what are you babbling on about" "Well you know Rob" "No shit..." "well he's ill and well he's being...huggy. And erm...Well actually he's only eight" ...Okay that was unexpected "Put him on the phone" "but-" "NOW WEST" "fine, Robbie she wants speak to you" I wait patiently...well as patiently as I can when suddenly..."h-hello" "Robin" "yes?" Is it just me or does he sound scared, like really scared "What was Baywatch talking about?" I hear him sneeze adorably, that's a point Robins the most adorable kid I know, maybe that's what Wally was on about, maybe its because Robins almost as adorable as an 8 year old. That makes sense "w-well" I hear him hiccup "W-Wally and me ran away. And I-I got ill and...Wally found out I was only eight and told Roy" say again? "what do you mean you're only 8 Robin" "I-I don't want to talk about it" Did he just sniffle? "Okay Robbie, where are you?" At this point Wally takes the phone "Roy's place" "Fine I'll be there in a few minutes" I hear a weak little thank you in the background as I hang up. I better pick some things up first.

* * *

2 Hours earlier

Roy's apartment

Roy P.O.V

What Frickin' right has Wally got to order me around! It's ridiculous! There goes the door bell. I Slam my apartment door open expecting to see a 15 year old arrogant little snot (well I mean I love Wally like a brother but some days...) except, that isn't what I found. Standing there in a pair of navy blue Denim jeans, yellow shirt and a red t-shirt underneath is a red headed guy who looks in his thirties. More startling is the fact that Robin, our Robin is held in his arms one arm around Wally's neck. And the thumb belonging to that arm is in his mouth. I only have one question right now "WHAT THE HELL WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST?" I hear a snuffle "Oh Roy, I just got him to sleep" "I say again...WHAT THE HELL?" "Tati, What's happening?" "what the hell does that mean?" "I don't know, he only seems to say that when he's half asleep or not concentrating" I see Wally adjusting dick to his other hip "Can we come in then?" "uh yeah sure" "Thank you" Wally pushes past me. Seriously that kid- man needs to get some manners. He sits down on my sofa, note t self...I need a new sofa **(1) **"Poor little guys had a busy day" I see him kiss Dicks fore head "what the H man" "okay right remember what I said?" "Mostly, yeah" "well..." as Wally tells me the truth about dick my facial expression changes from shock, to sorrow and back to sheer shock. How the frick did I not notice it! Forget 5 years younger than me, he's 10 years younger! "Roy...Roy?" I step out of my thoughts to see Wally clicking his fingers in front of my face "huh?" "are you okay kid?" "I'M NOT A FRICKIN' KID" "okay, okay look i'm sorry bud" "and don't call me Bud, that's what ollie called me" I look away, I don't like talking about my past. Ollie loved me like a son...but that doesn't mean he had time for me, he was never home, never came to anything, that's when i'm surprised when a heavy hand rests down on my shoulder, emerald eyes looking straight into mine "I'm sorry, okay? Look I'm over 18 now so you know what we can have?" "Wally, that sounds so wrong" "Shut up Roy boy and get me brewski" I walk over to the fridge mumbling to myself, i'm listening to Wally talking to dick, Apparently he woke up "so we're gonna call artemis" "uh-huh" "Then shes going to look after you" "okay" "With my help,i'm not leaving my little bird alone, do you know why?" I look back to see Rob sitting on Wallys lap facing him looking confused "Really, Robbie you know this" He leans back bouncing Dick on his knees a bit, Wally gives up and holds his hand out. "Bros" Rob seems to catch on, oh god I think I know what they're doing "Buddies" Robin grabs Wally's hand, its THIS handshake "Hommies" okay so now im watching a bloke in his thirties and an apparently 8 year old little boy do a secret hand shake, I swear their bond is closer than a son and fathers. I can't help but smile at that. "Amigos" that boy shouts to happily for it to be any older than 8, looks like the speedsters theory is right. "pizza" "Nintendos" I cant help but join in as they both shout out at the same time "woo woo woo lets go**!"(2)** I laugh as they launch into a full out tickle war, with robin occasionally stopping to sneeze. Eventually his giggles subside and he falls asleep a little smile gracing his lips "Wally heads up" "I throw the beer bottle at him and he catches it. "Thanks bro" "so...Wally your in your 30s...your an old man!" "hey!" we argue and chat for hours, occasionally stopping to grab another beer or to check on Richard "I s'pose I should call Arty" "oh hell no.

* * *

The present

Artemis P.O.V

So here I am outside Roys door. Great. Not that I don't like Roy or anything but he's a bit annoying. well I say a bit...He opens the door. He smells of beer. "oh hey arty...hehe rhymes with farty" I see Robin run over, I'm in my thirtys now so I can finally do this, so I pick him up "Now let me in, or I will rip your face off Harper" "yay Artys here!" "quiet West"

* * *

**A/N: 1) sofa=couch in the**

** 2) its from holy musical b man**

**Sorry its rushed guys but please guys REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW**

**Dixiegrayson**


End file.
